Load balancing is a method for distributing workloads across multiple computing resources and these resources typically have the same characteristics. For example, in application load balancing among servers, servers typically have the same set of applications and are homogenous in terms of application availability. In performing load balancing among one or more servers executing a plurality of services, any differences in the types of applications available on the one or more servers can cause challenges.